


Honeymoon

by WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 23:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9519833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017/pseuds/WTF_Urban_and_Yelchin_2017
Summary: Джим выбирает идеальное место для медового месяца.





	

Леонард зачарованно следит за снежинками, медленно падающими на землю. Вокруг так белоснежно, что хочется зажмуриться от яркости, но он, как мальчишка, высовывает язык и ловит несколько снежинок ртом. Ему до сих пор не верится, что вместо райского острова Джим притащил его на Аляску. Аляску! В самую глушь, где есть связь только с «Энтерпрайз», а до ближайшего города добираться надо буквально на оленях. Или собаках. В любом случае, они такими средствами не обладают. Зато вчера Леонард видел лося. Живого, мать его, лося. В двадцать третьем веке. Только Джим Кирк мог превратить одну из свадебных особенностей в нечто неожиданное и невообразимое. 

Снежные шапки, под которыми согнулись деревья; мороз, дерущий щёки; кристально прозрачный воздух — Леонард был готов наслаждаться им ещё. По крайней мере, пока не превратился бы в сосульку. Да только у Джима на него были свои планы, иначе Леонард не может объяснить смачный удар снежком в затылок и ехидный смешок за спиной. Эту провокацию просто нельзя пропустить мимо, поэтому Леонард набирает руками в перчатках снег и лепит снежок, чтоб развернуться, быстро сориентироваться, заметив мелькнувшую за углом их дома красную шапку, и бросить снежок прямо в любопытное лицо Джима.

Леонард смеётся довольно, потому что Джим похож на кота, намочившего лапы, и выглядит умилительно с наморщенным лбом, даже когда отплевывается от попавшего в рот снега.

— Значит, война! — Следующий снаряд Леонард замечает уже в полёте и только в последний момент успевает увернуться, обрывая смех на середине. 

— Ах ты, паршивец, — он возмущённо набирает следующую порцию снега и кидает готовый снежок в Джима, который мелкими перебежками пытается добраться до поленницы и скрыться за ней. Тот уворачивается и уходит кувырком, чтобы ехидно усмехнуться уже из импровизированного укрытия.

Леонард прекрасно знает Джима, ведь они знакомы уже чёртову прорву лет, ему не надо даже предполагать, чем тот занят. Скоро в его сторону полетит очередь из снежков, а значит, время поторопиться и одержать победу. Он подкрадывается к поленнице, делая короткие остановки с целью заготовить несколько снарядов, чтобы отбиться от внезапной атаки, но Джим сохраняет «радиомолчание». На какой-то момент Леонард даже сомневается, что Джим там, но потом замечает макушку в красной шапке и скалится, прицельно попадая снежками ему в голову. Тот вскидывается возмущённо, кажется, что он не ожидал от Леонарда подобного коварства, и тем слаще становится, когда Леонард огибает преграду и падает на Джима сверху, прижимая его своим телом и разводя его руки в стороны, чтобы не получить снежком в лицо.

Момент, когда Джиму за шиворот попадает снег, Леонард замечает мгновенно, но несколько секунд наслаждается тем, как тот извивается в попытках выбраться на свободу. А потом просто целует Джима в покрасневший от холода кончик носа и скатывается в снег. Сразу становится как-то спокойно, Леонард дышит тяжело — одержать победу над Джимом, когда он не хочет проигрывать, да ещё и в полном комплекте теплой зимней одежды, далеко не легко. 

— Я же говорил, что будет весело, — Джим приподнимается на локте и сдувает с торчащих из-под шапки волос Леонарда несколько снежинок.

— Я давно тебе не верю. И не собираюсь этого менять, а то ты всех утащишь в могилу и меня следом за собой. Кто-то же должен быть взрослым и ответственным, — Леонард смотрит в серые облака, пробегающие над ними в вышине, и щурится, пытаясь разглядеть падающие снежинки.

— Я очень взрослый и ответственный, — Джим на секунду замирает, а потом они вместе смеются так, что начинают болеть мышцы пресса. — Обязательно тебе это припомню, — он тычет Леонарда пальцем в бок, доставая даже сквозь слой тёплой ткани.

Леонард никак не реагирует, а лишь загоняет Джима в дом и не отстает, пока тот не избавляется от мокрой одежды и не уходит в душ — согреться, пока Леонард не приготовит что-то из еды.

Их вечер проходит удивительно тихо и спокойно. В камине горит жаркий огонь, Леонард смотрит на языки пламени и прижимает Джима к своему боку, а тот не выворачивается из вредности, но утыкается носом в плечо и тихо сопит. В какой-то момент до Леонарда доходит, что этот медовый месяц (скорее, медовая неделя) идеален. Есть время прийти в себя перед следующей пятилетней миссией, полной опасностей, врагов и неизведанной дряни (всего того, что так любит Джим, а у Леонарда нет другого выбора). 

— Джим, если ты собрался обслюнявить мое плечо — вали в спальню. С меня хватит одного душа на сегодня, не стоит лишний раз тратить воду, — Леонард ерошит светлые волосы Джима, а тот приподнимает голову и точно — ниточка слюны тянется от его губ к коже Леонарда.

— И за что я тебя люблю? — Джим ворчит, но послушно поднимается на ноги и плетется к спальне, потягиваясь. Леонард на секунду застывает, прослеживая взглядом каждое движение, и даже забывает слова Джима, но потом вскидывается:

— За мои легендарные руки, которые спасали твою задницу из всякого дерьма миллион раз.

— Скорее, за член, — Джим ворчит себе под нос, но Леонард все равно слышит и кидает в него диванную подушку, попадая в спину. — Останешься без секса прямо в медовый месяц. Хотя нет, тогда ты станешь совсем ворчливым старикашкой.

— Я старше тебя всего на шесть лет, чудовище, постыдился бы, — Леонард быстро гасит огонь в камине и выключает настольные светильники, следует за Джимом, потому что сложно оставаться вдалеке от него, но говорить об этом вслух необязательно, а то чудовище зазнается окончательно. 

Хотя кого Леонард обманывает? Джим давно вьёт из него веревки, а он не сопротивляется, даже смирился и стал «дружить» со Споком. То есть перестал называть его зеленокровым остроухим ублюдком. К чести Спока, тот сделал ответные шаги к сближению и нашел для своих ехидных вулканских острот несчастного энсина из инженерного (тому просто не повезло проштрафиться в одно из споковых дежурств). Страшно признаться, но они со Споком даже написали совместную статью. Пока одну, но это сотрудничество оказалось настолько плодотворным, что Леонард всерьёз рассматривал перспективу исследования. Очередная пятилетняя чудовищная миссия может хотя бы окупиться в плане научной деятельности.

— Земля вызывает Боунза, приём-приём, — голова Джима едва видна в ворохе тёплых одеял, наваленных на постели, и Леонард при виде этого в очередной раз пытается сдержать смех. Его сердце сжимается от острой волны нежности, а он учится не смущаться открытого проявления чувств.

Раньше он бы просто отвесил Джиму подзатыльник, а потом подоткнул одеяло, когда тот заснул. Но сейчас они вместе по всем законам Федерации, а внимательный взгляд ярких голубых глаз пронизывает насквозь, высвечивая то, что Леонард бы хотел оставить при себе. Он набирает в грудь воздуха, будто перед нырком под воду, и забирается к Джиму, жестоко вытесняя его с нагретого места.

— Черт возьми, Боунз, я не для того лежал на этой половине кровати, чтобы ты просто меня столкнул в этот ледяной ад, — Джим довольно болезненно впивается в бок Леонарда локтем, от чего тот фактически поперхивается воздухом, но все равно довольно устраивается на тёплых простынях. 

Джим продолжает ворчать, хоть и прижимается тёплым боком к Леонарду, ухмыляясь на его довольный вдох. А потом прижимается ступнями к ногам Леонарда и жмурится, когда тот взвизгивает (очень мужественно, конечно же):

— Черт возьми, Джим, какого хрена ты такой ледяной? — Леонард брыкается, пытаясь отпихнуть ноги Джима в сторону, но тот ноет прямо в ухо:

— Не знаю, согрей их!

— Это словно холодные пальцы смерти, трущиеся о мою ногу, — Леонард кривится и чувствует, что у него съёживаются причиндалы от холода.

— Так тепло… — Джим блаженно стонет и шевелит пальцами, вызывая у Леонарда озноб. — В любом случае ты мой муж. По праву пятьдесят процентов тепла твоего тела принадлежат мне.

— Кажется, что мой единственный шанс на выживание — спать рядом с камином, — Леонард вздыхает обречённо, когда Джим лишь прижимается еще сильнее и урчит, словно кот.

И ведь не получится от него избавиться, даже если снова облевать. Леонард уже пробовал.


End file.
